Mega Class Super Heavy Cruiser
Intended to replace the older Champion class, the 30km long Mega was far more modular, with options to be outfitted with internal repair bays for smaller warships, more shields, weapons, cargo bays and so on. It was also easier to construct resulting in far more of them being built than its predecessor. As a result they became the iconic figurehead of Kavarian fleets on every front in the Second Faction War where they would be deployed in squadrons of a dozen or in spherical "super cell" formations. Variants Early Type - The early type was a limited production run that was outfitted with capabilities similar to the Champion. It had on board foundries and manufacturing capability with which to establish new shipyards. A "small" fleet of these ships were sent into deep space carrying stolen cloning technology. They acted as a deniable asset, secretly securing new regions for the Kavarian Union but one their government did not officially condone the actions of. This fleet briefly occupied parts of the Republic, holding its capital and population hostage. Most early types were kept out of the fighting in the Faction Wars so as not to endanger their manufacturing capability. MP Type - The default design, these are fairly sturdy ships streamlined for mass production, mounting adequate numbers of phase cannon turrets and arrays. While able to be outfitted with manufacturing capability like the Early Type this was rarely done. In many cases these vessels provided repair facilities for smaller starships. Mass Produced Covert Deployment Type - Also known as the Modular Type, this design came about as a result of terms negotiated at the end of the First Faction War. Limits were placed on production of super heavies to prevent a continued arms race. Seeing that no restrictions were being placed on the increasingly powerful Terran super weapons the Union government decided to circumvent the treaty entirely. Their shipyards flooded the market with Y-type transports. As much as 1/3 of the new transports leaving their main yards actually carried sections of super heavy cruisers. These would be assembled in secret, often inside nebulae or other concealed locations. Most of these were deployed across the Centri cluster but entire fleets were assembled in other locations. The Second Faction War started before a fleet in the Pandora cluster was ready, preventing them from halting the Terran withdrawal to Republic space. The Modular type was known to be structurally inferior to the MP Type, requiring fewer numbers of SP Torpedo or plasma cannon hits to cripple or destroy. Only a few attempts were made to correct this, with most ships of the type being among the first scrapped after the Faction Wars. The few surviving examples of this type were captured by the Dominion and systematically upgraded over the centuries. At least one of this type were upgraded into an EX-Mega by House Ber'helum, although the upgrade was unable to fully compensate for its inherent design flaws. Because of this the ship suffered a catastrophic explosion while in combat with a Nasidum mobile fortress, resulting in its loss. Command Type - A rare upgrade of the MP Type, these types were outfitted with command towers mounting additional weaponry, shielding and armor. Often these could be detached to allow the command crew to escape should the ship itself be destroyed. Faction Modified Mega - To main article: Faction Modified Mega Following the Faction Wars many Mega class ships captured by the Terrans, Republic, Rovinar and even the Dominion underwent a number of refit and upgrade programs. These greatly enhanced the engine output, armor and weaponry of the class. The most common additions were torpedo batteries and plasma cannons. With these additions the class was now capable of delivering volley's of SP Torpedoes, of unleashing devastating broadsides with Republic weaponry. As a result of salvaging weapons and equipment from faction wars battle sites, Dominion versions were just as capable as their counterparts. EX-Mega - To main article: EX_Mega Category:Kavarian Category:Super Heavy Cruiser Category:Starships Category:Ships